Electronic devices, such as vertical structure devices, power control devices, high-current diodes, high-current metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), high-current insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and/or high-current bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), often may be utilized to control and/or regulate flow and/or delivery of electric voltage and/or current. The electronic devices may be fabricated on a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer. Subsequently, the electronic devices may be singulated from the substrate and packaged for use by an integrator, consumer, or other intermediate or end user. This packaging may include combining a plurality of individual electronic devices into a packaged assembly.
Conventionally, the operation of the electronic devices may not be verified and/or tested until the plurality of individual electronic devices is packaged into the packaged assembly. Under these conditions, a malfunction in one or more of the plurality of individual electronic devices may make the entire packaged assembly unusable. Thus, extensive rework may be required to replace the malfunctioning electronic device. Alternatively, the entire packaged assembly may be scrapped or otherwise discarded.
With this in mind, it may be desirable to test the operation of electronic devices prior to singulation of the electronic devices from the substrate and/or prior to assembly of the plurality of individual electronic devices into the packaged assembly. However, this testing may require the supply of large electric currents, such as electric currents on the order of hundreds, or even thousands, of amperes, to the electronic devices. In addition, accurate characterization of the switching performance of the electronic device often is desired. This may require dynamic testing of the electronic devices. Dynamic testing may include pulsing of the electric current and/or switching of the electric current on and off at a relatively high rate, or frequency.
Under these conditions, an inductance of the components of a test system that are utilized to provide the electric current to the electronic device and/or to receive the electric current from the electronic device may produce significant voltage drops within the test system. This may limit testing accuracy, may limit a magnitude of the electric current that may be provided by the test system, and/or may limit a rate of change (i.e., a time derivative) of the electric current that may be provided by the test system. Furthermore, conventional test systems generally are unable to dynamically provide the large electric currents needed to characterize the operation of certain electronic devices, such as power control devices. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for on-wafer dynamic testing of electronic devices.